Jiwa
by ambudaff
Summary: Kalau kau sudah di-Kecup Dementor, maka kau tak akan punya perasaan, tak punya ingatan, tak ada apa-apa. Kosong. Hermione merasakan kulitnya dingin. Dan ia berusaha agar menjadi hangat


Hermione dan Harry memandang dengan seksama petugas-petugas dari St Mungo saat para petugas itu sedang memindahkan tubuh guru mereka, dari mobil ambulans sihir, ke sebuah rumah kecil di wilayah Spinner's End. Menjaga agar para petugas itu memindahkan dengan hati-hati, tak lupa mengingatkan, yang sedang dipindahkan adalah manusia, bukan barang.

Manusia.

Walau sudah tanpa jiwa.

Adalah dikenal, jika seseorang sudah di-Kecup oleh Dementor, maka jiwanya lenyap. Manusia itu masih hidup, tapi tanpa jiwa. Tanpa perasaan, tanpa ingatan. Tak ubahnya seperti boneka, tapi masih memerlukan dukungan hidup. Seperti makanan, minuman, oksigen, dan sebagainya.

Petugas itu menyelesaikan tugasnya, lalu menyerahkan seberkas perkamen dokumen pada Harry. Dua lembar. Harry menandatangani keduanya, lalu menyerahkan kembali dokumen itu selembar pada petugas. Selembar menjadi miliknya.

Resmi sudah.

Severus Snape sekarang berada di bawah perwalian Harry Potter.

Tak ada yang tahu, kalau ini akan mengubah hidup Harry untuk selama-lamanya.

Atau, tepatnya, mengubah hidup Hermione untuk selama-lamanya.

**JIWA**

_Semua karakter kepunyaan __**JK Rowling**__, plot kepunyaan Ambu, sedikit terilhami oleh __**The Fourth Unforgivable**__ by __**abby**__ sila baca di __**www[dot]witchfics[dot]org[slash]abby[slash]fourth[dot]html**__. _

_Untuk __**dahliamerah**__ yang ngotot pengen M, Ambu menyisihkan dulu sebentar SevHerm rate T untuk menyelesaikan ini, abis kan sebentar lagi udah puasa :P Nih, cerita gaje, gak puguh plotnya juga XD_

-0o0-

Voldemort bisa dikalahkan, Pelahap Maut kebanyakan ditangkap atau dibunuh. Severus Snape termasuk dalam Pelahap Maut yang ditangkap. Tanpa perlawanan. Sayangnya, sebelum dilakukan pengadilan terhadapnya, sebelum Harry bisa bersaksi bahwa Severus tidaklah se-bersalah seperti yang dikira orang-orang, ada saja Auror yang sok main hakim sendiri, dan menggunakan Dementor untuk me-Ngecup Severus.

Harry datang terlambat ke Wizengamot. Kecupan sudah dilaksanakan. Dengan amarah meluap-luap, Harry membeberkan semua fakta. Terlambat.

Mungkin ada hikmahnya juga. Perang Besar, amarah Harry, dengan demikian telah membangkitkan semuanya. Reformasi dilakukan di Kementrian. Korupsi, Kolusi, Nepotisme, disingkarkan jauh-jauh, Dementor dikembalikan ke alamnya, jauh dari para penyihir. Azkaban dijaga mantra dan kutukan.

Kehidupan mulai bergulir.

Kecuali Severus.

Harry memohon agar Severus bisa berada di bawah perawatannya. Dengan usaha keras, itu terwujud hari ini. Dengan pertimbangan Severus lebih baik berada di lingkungannya sendiri, Harry membawanya ke Spinner's End.

Hari ini seharusnya hanya Harry yang menjemput Severus. Dari Wizengamot dibawa dulu sejenak ke St Mungo. Setelah melalui pemeriksaan, baru dibawa ke Spinner's End.

Tetapi di St Mungo Harry berpapasan dengan Hermione. Dari awal simpati dengan Harry, Hermione sudah langsung marathon mencari literatur tentang Kecupan dan upaya untuk memyembuhkannya kembali, dan sampai saat itu ternyata ia belum menemukannya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menemani Harry sejenak mengantar Severus ke Spinner's End.

Kedua petugas dari St Mungo tadi sudah memindahkan Severus ke kamar tidurnya. Dobby, Winky, Kreacher, ketiganya sudah membereskan rumah hingga bersih. Sudah membuat jadwal piket untuk menjaga Severus, karena Harry kini sudah mulai sibuk di Pendidikan Auror dan tidak bisa selalu menjaga.

"Hari ini siapa yang piket?" Harry bertanya pada ketiga peri-rumah.

"Dobby, Master Harry, Dobby akan menjaga Master Potion dengan sepenuh hati—"

"OK. Kau masih mau di sini, Hermione? Aku masih harus ke Akademi—"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi. Aku juga harus ke Kementrian, banyak tugas—"

"Baiklah. Aku tinggal dulu ya!" Harry memandang lagi sosok yang terbaring di kamar, lalu berpaling pada Dobby, "Hati-hati ya. Kalau ada apa-apa, beritahu aku—"

"Tentu Master Harry," sahut Dobby takzim.

Kedua peri rumah lain ikut menghilang tatkala Harry ber-DisApparate. Tinggal Dobby dan Hermione.

Hermione mendekati mantan gurunya itu, dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Memandangi wajah tanpa ekspresi, mata hitam tanpa cahaya, tanpa kekejaman yang dulu selalu membayang, tanpa aura misterius yang dulu selalu membuat murid-murid merinding.

Sedih.

Hermione membetulkan sehelai rambut mantan gurunya yang jatuh di sisi wajah. Tak sengaja, tersentuh wajahnya, sekilas juga tersentuh telinganya saat ia mengaitkan rambut yang jatuh.

Dingin.

Biasanya tubuh manusia normal selalu hangat. Bahkan ada yang agak panas. Sepengetahuan Hermione, suhu normal 36°. Tapi mungkin juga ada yang 37°. Dan juga termasuk normal. Tapi sosok di hadapannya ini ... dingin. Mungkin ... 34°-35°?

Hermione meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Severus. Memang dingin, tapi tak sedingin jasad tak bernyawa. Ia menurunkan tangannya, menyusuri tangan Severus dan berhenti di pergelangan tangan. Berusaha mencari denyut di pembuluh darah yang terlihat yang terasa.

Ada.

Tapi—denyutnya lambat sekali. Ah, mungkin itu penyebab suhu tubuhnya tidak sehangat suhu tubuh manusia normal, karena denyutnya lambat? Kerja jantungnya lambat?

Refleks Hermione mengusap-usap tangan Severus, bagian yang baru saja ia pegang, baru ia periksa denyutnya. Trenyuh. Bagaimana bisa seperti ini nasibnya?

Setelah beberapa menit mengusap, tiba-tiba Hermione merasakan lain. Bagian tangan yang ia usap, sekarang terasa hangat. Kalau saja ada termometer, tentu bisa terukur.

Yah, kenapa tidak diadakan saja?

Menyelipkan tangan ke saku jubah, mengeluarkan tongkat dan berbisik, "_Accio Termometerus_," dan sebuah benda kecil melayang dari jendela luar. Ditangkapnya. Dan disimpan sedemikian rupa di dekat tangan Severus.

36°.

Menghembuskan napas lega. Paling tidak, sosok ini punya potensi berubah. Dan berubah itu ciri kehidupan.

Suara _kelotrakan_ di pintu membuat Hermione menoleh. Dobby datang membawa sebuah mangkok.

"Waktunya Master Potion makan, Miss."

Hermione bergeser sedikit, memberi ruang untuk Dobby mendekat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membuat beliau makan, Dobby?" Hermione heran. Kalau sosok di hadapannya ini sudah tak punya Jiwa, kecil kemungkinan otot-otot rahangnya bergerak memroses makanan masuk ke lambung.

"Pakai mantra sedikit, Missus," sahutnya ceria.

"Boleh aku coba?" Hermione penasaran. Dengan sedikit latihan dari Dobby, akhirnya Hermione bisa menyuapi Severus. Ada rasa girang tatkala ia berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini, entah kenapa.

Diambilnya tisu dan dibasahinya dengan sedikit mantra, digunakan untuk mengelap sekitar mulut Severus. Dengan mantra yang sama, dimasukkan juga air untuk minum ke kerongkongan.

"Nah, selesai. Dobby, kau akan terus menjaga di sini?"

Dobby mengangguk. "Dobby akan terus menjaga, Missus, sampai digantikan oleh Kreacher nanti malam."

"OK. Aku harus kembali ke Kementrian. Tapi akan kuusahakan sering datang ke mari. Hati-hati ya, Dobby. Kalau ada apa-apa, selain memberitahu Harry, kau juga boleh memberitahuku, ya Dobby?"

"Baik, Missus."

Hermione berdiri. Sekali lagi dipandang sosok tak berdaya di hadapannya. Entah dorongan apa, ketika ia membungkuk dan mengecup pipi kanan Severus. Agak lama.

Punggung jari kiri Hermione kemudian mengusap pipi bekas dikecup itu, nyaris tak menyentuh. Sekedar _gesture_.

Hermione sudah melangkah keluar dari kamar, menjelang ber-DisApparate, ketika sesuatu menyentuh pemikirannya.

Pipi itu menjadi hangat.

Sama seperti tangan yang tadi ia usap. Pipi juga berubah suhu. Menjadi normal.

Apakah—apakah ada kesempatan untuk—

Pemikiran seperti itu terus merasuki benak Hermione. Untung saja ia tidak _splinching_ saat DisApparate, untung saja ia masih bisa bekerja normal, untung saja ia masih menjawab sapa dan tanya kolega dengan benar.

Karena sekembalinya ia dari Kementrian sore itu, dengan cepat ia berganti baju, minum sedikit, tanpa makan malam, ia terus menjelajah buku-buku di perpustakaan kecil di rumahnya. Meng-_Accio_ buku dari beberapa perpustakaan lain, entah dari mana, bahkan sampai perpustakaan Muggle.

Sampai larut malam.

Ia tertidur di sofa dengan sebuah buku tebal di pangkuannya, terbuka, sedikit koyak tertindih lengannya.

Pagi terbangun dengan lesu dan sedikit pusing, benak penuh dengan berbagai fakta dan mitos yang ia baca tadi malam. Beberapa di antaranya saling bersilangan. Ada juga yang isinya jelas-jelas _hoax_, seperti ramuan atau mantra _gaje_ untuk mengembalikan kembali Jiwa yang sudah di-Kecup. Tapi tidak sedikit juga yang isinya berlandaskan teori ilmiah sihir.

Sadar bahwa pekerjaannya menunggu, Hermione bangun dan bergegas mandi _shower_, air dingin, agar ia terbangun sepenuhnya. Sembari berpakaian, dibereskan bacaan-bacaan semalam dengan satu ayunan tongkat. Sekilas terlintas, diambilnya buku teratas dan dimasukkan dalam tas, tidak begitu tebal. Kalau ada waktu di kantor, ia akan mengulang membaca ini, siapa tahu ia bisa menemukan sesuatu. Walau mungkin itu mustahil, dari awal ia selalu sibuk kalau di kantor.

Benar saja, seharian sibuk di kantor, tidak sempat ia mengulang. Makan siang saja nyaris ia lewatkan. Tapi begitu sore menjelang, pekerjaannya bisa ia selesaikan. Hermione berniat ke Spinner's End lagi.

Sudah ada Harry di sana, bersama dengan Winky. Bertanya basa-basi beberapa hal pada Winky, dan ia berbalik pada Harry. "Harry, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu—"

"Tentang beliau?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Apa ada catatan tentang bagaimana perawatan orang yang di-Kecup Dementor, di arsip Kementrian? Maksudku, di seksi Auror?"

Perlahan Harry menggeleng. "Rasanya aku belum pernah baca. Tapi aku akan cari. Nanti malam mungkin aku bisa menjelajah arsip, aku harus piket di gedung Arsip—"

Hermione mengangguk. "Thanks—"

"Kau sendiri belum menemukannya?"

Menggeleng. "Kebanyakan _hoax_. Artikel bagaimana merawat orang yang di-Kecup, lalu pernyataan-pernyataan kalau si korban sudah semakin baik, tapi tak ada bukti. Tak ada ukuran, tak ada catatan perubahan. Semacam cerita Rita Skeeter dicampur tulisan Gilderoy Lockhart—"

Harry menahan tawa. "Oke. Nanti aku cari, yang semodel catatan harian begitu ya? Walau itu susah—"

"Iya, yang seperti itu, yang _step-by-step_, dan ada perubahannya yang bisa diukur. Aku ingin menganalisis, bagaimana perubahan signifikan yang timbul kalau kita melakukan suatu tindakan—"

Selalu ilmiah, begitulah Hermione. Khusus untuk hal ini, Harry tak berkeberatan. Ia sungguh ingin Profesor-nya kembali seperti dulu lagi, bagaimanapun caranya. Tapi—

"—dan lebih banyak orang membiarkan saja korban. Biasanya, di-Kecup dianggap hukuman mati. Begitu dieksekusi, sudah, selesai—" Hermione menambahkan pelan, "—itu makanya tulisan tentang merawat orang yang di-Kecup jarang sekali, iya kan Harry?"

Harry terpaksa mengangguk.

"Hm, hm—" Hermione tampak berpikir sendiri, "—apa aku sebaiknya mencari di perpustakaan Muggle ya—"

"_Yeah_, di literatur penyihir saja jarang, apalagi—"

"Bukan tentang Kecupan-nya. Tapi cara perawatannya. Kau tahu kan, Muggle banyak yang terkena koma, bahkan ada yang berbelas tahun, dan mereka selalu merawatnya dengan baik. Beberapa malah kembali sadar setelah koma sekian lama. Ya, mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang bisa kita analogikan dengan Kecupan, yang bisa kita ambil untuk perawatannya—"

Harry menghela napas. "Kau benar. Kau akan ke dunia Muggle kapan? Sabtu-Minggu nanti, saat libur kantor?"

Hermione bimbang sejenak. "Mungkin. Atau—mungkin sekarang saja?"

"Tapi kan sekarang sudah menjelang malam—"

"Tidak lewat pintu depan—" ujung bibir Hermione menyimpulkan senyum iseng. "Tapi kita lihat saja nanti. Kalau aku capek, mungkin nanti Sabtu saja."

'nanti Sabtu saja' itu tidak pernah terjadi karena malam itu Hermione sudah berkutat dengan tumpukan data di perpustakaan Muggle, baik dari buku, terbitan berkala, maupun internet. Plus Jubah Gaib yang dengan baik hati dipinjamkan oleh Harry, agar ia tidak kelihatan oleh satpam Muggle...

—dan Hermione justru merasa mendapat jawabannya ketika sedang membuka-buka buku kesehatan secara umum—

-o0o-

'_Hermione, bisa ganti piket malam ini? – Harry'_

Sebuah pesawat-pesawatan terbuat dari kertas dilipat-lipat meluncur menuju meja kerja Hermione, tepat ketika Hermione baru saja selesai membereskan mejanya untuk bergegas pulang. Tak banyak bicara, Hermione mengeluarkan tongkatnya, mengayunkannya, dan ia ber-DisApparate. Muncul tepat di depan rumah kecil di Spinner's End.

Hanya selisih beberapa detik, sesosok bayangan mewujud, Harry.

"Ada apa memangnya, Harry?" Hermione mendesak langsung pada pokok persoalan.

"Ada keributan di Hogwarts. Bukan, tidak melibatkan murid-murid—" Harry segera meluruskan, "—tapi para peri rumah. Ada semacam wabah, penyakit yang hanya menyerang peri rumah—"

"Oh, kasihan—"

"Penyakitnya tidak mematikan, tapi menular. Dobby, Winky, dan Kreacher sejauh ini tidak apa-apa, tetapi mereka harus dikarantina. Setelah masa inkubasi virus selesai, sekitar tiga hari, peri rumah yang jelas-jelas tidak terkena bisa keluar lagi. Tapi untuk sementara ini, semua peri rumah Hogwarts harus tetap tinggal di Hogwarts, tidak boleh ada yang keluar. Para penyihir juga tidak boleh mengeluarkan perintah keluar dari Hogwarts. Batasnya hanya sampai halaman kastil saja—"

"Oh. Oke. Aku gantikan giliran mereka kalau begitu."

"Trims, Hermione. Bukan mau membebanimu. Tapi rasanya aku tak tega meninggalkan beliau sendiri—walau sudah barang tentu beliau tak akan bisa apa-apa. Apalagi di malam hari seperti sekarang—"

Hermione mengangguk. "Tak apa. Oya, Harry, aku ingin minta tolong sedikit—"

"Ada apa?"

"Kau dulu pernah me-_Legilimens_ beliau, kan? Bisa—diulangi sekarang?"

Ada sedikit keheranan di raut wajah Harry, tapi dilakukannya juga.

Mereka masuk berdua ke kamar Severus. Harry berdiri di hadapan Severus, dan memusatkan pandangan pada mata Severus. Tongkatnya ditujukan lurus.

"_Legilimens_!"

Rasanya lama sekali. Raut wajah Harry serius terus, membuat Hermione penasaran. Akhirnya Harry menghentikan hubungan.

Harry menarik napas panjang.

"_Well_?" Hermione semakin penasaran.

Harry mengusap keringat di keningnya, dan menghembuskan napas. Prihatin.

"Aku tidak menemukan apa-apa dalam benaknya, Hermione."

"Sama sekali?"

Menggeleng. "Aku seperti dilemparkan masuk ke dalam sebuah lorong gelap. Berusaha menemukan sesuatu, tetapi aku bagaikan masuk ke dalam lorong kosong. Mencari terus, mungkin saja bisa menemukan sesuatu, tapi yang ada hanya ujung lorong gelap itu. Tidak ada apa-apa—"

Hermione mengangguk pelan. "Begitu ya. Jadi, tak ada apa-apa—"

Keduanya terdiam. Menghela napas panjang.

Beberapa menit, Harry melihat jamnya. "Aku harus pergi."

Hermione mengangguk mengerti, "Kabari saja terus tentang perkembangan kesehatan peri rumah itu ya!"

"Okey. Aku pergi—" dan dalam hitungan sekian perdetik, Harry lenyap.

Hermione menghela napas. Sunyi. Seperti tak ada siapa-siapa.

Ia mengamati mantan gurunya ini. Matanya terbuka, tapi bagai tak melihat. Tak ada fokus. Bahkan menerawang jauh pun tidak.

Menghela napas lagi. Hermione mundur, dan masuk ke kamar satunya, yang dipersiapkan untuk dia atau Harry kalau sedang menunggui di sini. Disimpannya tas besarnya, plus tumpukan buku dan perkamen yang tadi dipegang di satu tangan. Dilepasnya sepatunya, hingga ia bertelanjang kaki. Hari cukup panas dan _sumpek_ untuk terus bersepatu. Jubahnya juga dilepas, digantung di belakang pintu.

Rambutnya disisir, diangkat tinggi-tinggi dan diikat. Fiuh, hari yang melelahkan.

Ia menuju dapur. Waktunya makan.

Pertama-tama ia menyiapkan makanan untuk Severus dulu. Seperti yang diajarkan Dobby, ia menyuapkan makanan dengan mantra. Juga meminumkan air.

_Trenyuh_ ia memandangi wajah tak berekspresi di hadapannya. Dingin. Bukan hanya dingin raut wajahnya, tapi juga dingin harafiah.

Dengan satu jentikan tangan, muncul sebuah termometer. Diukurnya suhu badan Severus.

32°.

Begitu dingin?

Tapi saat ini ia tidak bisa berpikir. Sebaiknya ia sendiri makan.

Sambil menjentikkan jari menyihir makanan untuk dirinya sendiri, ia membuka tas besarnya dan mencari-cari tulisan tentang tubuh yang dingin yang ia dapatkan di perpustakaan Muggle tadi malam. Sambil mengunyah, ia membuka-buka halaman demi halaman.

Dapat.

_Cold Injury_.

Tapi itu bukan untuk dewasa. Yang ia dapat justru artikel untuk menghangatkan bayi prematur.

_Suhu optimal didapat lewat kontak langsung kulit ibu dengan kulit bayi (skin to skin contact). Suhu ibu merupakan sumber panas yang efisien dan murah. Kontak erat dan interaksi ibu-bayi akan membuat bayi merasa nyaman dan aman, serta meningkatkan perkembangan psikomotor bayi sebagai reaksi rangsangan sensoris dari ibu ke bayi.__**1)**_

Skin to skin contact.

Jadi, usapannya dulu di tangan gurunya, menghangatkan?

Makanan ia habiskan, plus minum agak tergesa. Disimpannya literaturnya di atas tas di kamarnya. Ia masuk ke kamar Severus.

Sesuatu tiba-tiba timbul dalam benaknya. Sesuatu yang gila. Sesuatu yang berbahaya.

Jika kau banyak membaca, banyak mengumpulkan fakta, mampu menyusun hipotesis dari kumpulan fakta itu, bagaimana caranya mengetahui bahwa hipotesis itu benar?

Ujilah hipotesis itu.

Tangan Hermione terulur. Punggung tangannya mengelus-elus tangan Severus. Tangan kanan. Pelan tapi pasti. Terus menerus.

Mulai hangat.

Lebih luas lagi elusannya. Terus ke atas. Seluruh tangan kanannya.

Diangkatnya tangannya.

Apakah hangat ini akan bertahan, ataukah akan kembali dingin?

Beberapa menit, disentuhnya lagi tangan itu.

Sepertinya akan kembali dingin.

Ia kembali mengelus keseluruhan tangan kanan Severus. Ia berharap hipotesisnya benar. Ia berharap dengan sepenuh hati. Dengan sepenuh jiwa.

Tangan kanan Severus masih hangat, ketika ia beralih ke tangan kiri. Diusapnya juga dengan sepenuh hati. Mudah-mudahan saja.

Kini tangannya ganti mengusap wajah Severus. Pelan tapi pasti.

Bersamaan dengan suhu di wajah meningkat perlahan, warna kulitnya juga mulai berubah. Tidak pucat. Oke, mungkin masih pucat, tapi tidak sepucat tadi. Ada unsur kehidupan di sana. Pelan-pelan.

Mengingat kejadian di kunjungan terakhir, Hermione penasaran. Apakah ini juga akan berhasil?

Didekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Severus, dan dikecupnya pipinya. Lama.

Ketika dilepas, ia mengetesnya. Sudah semakin hangat.

Entah dorongan apa, ia mendekatkan lagi wajahnya. Hembusan napasnya tepat menerpa wajah Severus.

Dalam hitungan detik, ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Severus.

Seperti ia duga, dingin. Tapi—

Bukan hanya segumpal bibir dingin yang ia rasakan, tapi justru ada yang meledak-ledak di dalam perut Hermione. Bukan perut, mungkin jantungnya? Atau—entah di bagian mana dari tubuhnya, tetapi yang pasti ada sesuatu dalam tubuhnya yang bergejolak.

Dan menuntut lebih. Yang bekerja naluriah.

Kedua bibirnya mengapit bibir bawah Severus, membukanya perlahan. Tak ada reaksi, tetapi ia meneruskan, memasukkan lidahnya, menelusuri bagian dalam, mili demi mili, sedikit-sedikit. Menghisapnya, menggigitnya perlahan, lembut agar tak menimbulkan rasa sakit.

Kejutan besar ketika ia merasa kedua bibir Severus membuka sendiri, mengapit bibirnya. Apakah itu gerakan refleks? Ataukah ada tanda sadar?

Beberapa detik ia menunggu gerakan selanjutnya, tapi tak ada. Jadi itu hanya imajinasinya. Tapi ia meneruskannya. Menelusuri seluruh bagian dalam. Bahkan bagian inipun tadinya dingin. Sekarang sudah hangat.

Nyaris saja ia tersedak! Kedua bibir Severus benar-benar mengapit bibirnya, seperti ada kendali mulai berproses. Napas Hermione tertahan. Tapi ia meneruskannya, rasa penasaran bercampur aduk. Bibirnya mulai akan ia tarik keluar, niatnya untuk menjelajah bagian lain, tiba-tiba terhenti.

Bibir Severus menahan gerakannya.

Debaran jantungnya bertambah kencang. Apakah hal ini benar-benar terjadi? Tapi ia tak punya waktu untuk berpikir lebih lanjut karena ia merasakan hembusan napas Severus kini terasa, lebih kencang dari yang tadi. Tidak. Tidak. Benarkah—

Mungkin itu hanya imajinasi. Halusinasi.

Perlahan Hermione menarik bibirnya dari tautan, dan mulai lagi di wilayah lain: turun ke arah garis rahang. Di sini juga terasa dingin. Dengan sentuhan-sentuhan ringan ia melukis tiap mili tiap senti, hingga turun terus.

Ragu sejenak, tapi debaran jantungnya menuntut untuk terus. Dengan sebelah tangannya, dibukanya deretan kancing. Bertumpu pada kedua siku, Hermione meneruskan penelusuran sedikit-sedikit. Perlahan. Tapi pasti.

Rasanya ia bisa mendengar debaran jantung Severus. Rasanya seperti lebih cepat. Apalagi saat ia melalui daerah jantung. Hermione membuka lebih lebar lagi baju atas Severus, perlahan meloloskannya via kedua tangannya. Agak susah, ia sudah menduganya. Tapi—

Jantungnya nyaris copot saat ia merasakan kedua tangan Severus di punggungnya. Mulanya perlahan, mulanya sentuhan ragu, tapi kemudian lebih terasa, lebih bertujuan: sepasang tangan kokoh—yang tadi terkulai tanpa daya—perlahan memeluknya.

Masih dalam keheranan, Hermione merasakan saat Severus dengan susah payah membalik posisi mereka. Masih dalam keheranan, Hermione merasakan bibir Severus merangkum bibirnya, mulanya perlahan, ragu, kemudian bertambah intensitasnya, melumat. Lidah Severus gantian menelusuri perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit. Kemudian berubah arah, Severus menarik bibirnya dan memindahkannya ke garis rahang Hermione.

Tanpa menarik ciuman-ciuman di leher, pelan tapi pasti meninggalkan bekas-bekas di sekelilingnya. Tak tertahankan, Hermione mendesah. Matanya terpejam.

Benarkah yang sedang ia alami ini?

Kedua tangan Hermione kini erat di sekeliling Severus. Namun satu tangan Severus kini berpindah posisi, menelusup masuk ke dalam blus Hermione. Menelusup masuk langsung ke dalam bra dan meremasnya perlahan. Mengeluarkannya dari lindungan kain-kain. Bibir Severus yang kini hangat, bahkan panas, mencicipinya sedikit demi sedikit. Menarik blus Hermione. Kini kedudukan satu-satu, mereka tak memakai apa-apa di bagian atas.

Desahan Hermione lebih keras, bukan hanya karena apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Severus di atas, tetapi juga karena ia merasa sesuatu mengeras di bagian bawah. Tidak. Tidak. Apa yang sedang kulakukan?

Hermione sudah pernah bercumbu beberapa kali tapi tak pernah ia melanjutkan ke langkah berikutnya. Belum pernah. Selalu ada cara sehingga peristiwa itu tak terjadi.

Tapi kali ini Hermione tahu bahwa ia tak akan bisa kembali lagi. Ia tak bisa menolak arus. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Severus menarik sisa apa yang ia pakai, bahkan ia justru membantu agar lebih mudah lolos. Ia menginginkannya. Sangat.

Dan ketika terpandang olehnya kedua mata hitam itu, sadarlah Hermione, ada nyala di sana. Mata hitam yang tadi siang nyalang tak fokus melihat apapun, kini hidup, menyala-nyala. Dengusannya semakin tak beraturan, napas yang menerpa kulitnya semakin kuat menarik ke dalam pusaran yang semakin cepat, sakit memang tapi ia tak bisa mengaduh karena justru sakit itu yang terus membawanya berputar bersama pusaran itu hingga tiba di pusatnya—

-o0o-

Lamat-lamat Hermione menangkap cahaya dan suara, mulanya tak beraturan, lama-lama makin jelas.

Ya. Tentu saja ia tertidur.

Dibukanya mata lebih lebar agar menangkap citra dengan jelas.

Ia ada di mana?

Bukankah ia sedang menunggui mantan gurunya di Spinne—tunggu! Ini kan Spinner's End. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia tertidur di lengan Severus? Dan suara tadi—suara napas teratur orang yang sedang tertidur—normal, senormal manusia normal, bukan manusia yang sudah kehilangan Jiwa—

Terusik, Severus terbangun. Mata hitam itu terbuka. Mata hitam penuh nyala seperti yang ia lihat tadi malam. Bibirnya bergerak.

Pelan. Tapi jelas.

"Terimakasih, Hermione."

Hangat.

**FIN**

**1)** www [dot] medixe [dot] co [dot] id [slash] index [dot] php?option=com_content&view=article&id=3%3Ametode-kanguru-untuk-bayi-prematur&catid=2%3Anews&Itemid=6&showall=1


End file.
